


Better Than Holding a Grudge

by Marathon_Zack_140_6



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Lauriver - Freeform, F/M, Light Smut, My First Smut, Sarlauriver, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marathon_Zack_140_6/pseuds/Marathon_Zack_140_6
Summary: Pretty much just a lightly smutty threesome between Oliver, Laurel, and Sara; post-Island.





	Better Than Holding a Grudge

**Author's Note:**

> How is the first sex scene I ever write a threesome? Also, go easy on me in the reviews, because as aforementioned, this was my first attempt at a sex scene.
> 
> For anyone who's asked me for another Lauriver story, this probably wasn't what you had in mind. Oops, sorry.
> 
> Not intended to be canon compliant other than the big picture ideas of Oliver cheated on Laurel with Sara on the yacht, Oliver came back from the island after five years, Oliver and Laurel made up and started dating again, Sara showed back up less dead than previously supposed. I suppose whoever wants to can be a superhero, it's really irrelevant for this story.

Oliver awoke with two warm, naked, female bodies pressed against him.

He panicked for a moment, terrified that he'd somehow cheated on Laurel again, before he remembered the night before, and who the two girls were who were currently sandwiching him. And then he panicked again, wondering if this was really going to be okay when Laurel woke up and remembered what had happened. A lot of great ideas in the shadows of night didn't seem like such a great idea in the harsh light of the following morning.

~ Night Before ~

Oliver unlocked the door to his girlfriend's apartment.

Laurel normally spent Friday nights at the castle, but earlier that afternoon she'd texted him asking him to come over to her place that evening. She hadn't said why, so he hoped he wasn't in trouble; he couldn't think of anything bad he'd done recently, but perhaps he'd done something without realizing it.

Pushing the door open he looked around, expecting to see, or at least hear Laurel, but the apartment was quiet. Shutting the door behind him and walking further in, he didn't see her in the living room or the kitchen, so he called out, "Laurel, I'm here. Where are you?"

"In the bedroom, Ollie," came his girlfriend's voice from behind the pushed to, but not fully closed door of her bedroom. "Come in."

Since he was already in her apartment, he assumed she meant to come into the bedroom, so he pushed open the door.

What he found was not what he was expecting. Or would have ever even thought up in his wildest dreams.

Sitting on her bed, Laurel was wearing a thin, sheer robe that was doing little to conceal the bra and lace panties she had on underneath. Which in and of itself was not that odd. What was, however, was Laurel's recently returned from the dead sister, Sara, sitting on the bed next to her, dressed the same, just in different colors.

As Oliver's eyes shot wide, both girls undid the ties around their robes, pushing them off their shoulders enough to show substantial skin, but not completely off; not that it was really necessary to get Oliver's attention, although it might have extended the amount of time it took for his brain to re-engage as he stood there gaping at them, before he finally managed to choke something out.

"Laurel? Wha—?"

"Ollie, I assume you remember my sister, Sara?" said Laurel nonchalantly, like her sister being half-naked on her bed was an everyday occurrence.

"Hi, Ollie," said Sara brightly, with a little wave.

"Hi, Sara..." replied Oliver hesitantly, before looking back over at Laurel. "Laurel, if you're testing me—"

Laurel jumped off the bed and covered the few steps to where Oliver stood frozen, pressing her lips to his passionately.

Pulling back, she exclaimed, "I'm not, I promise! This isn't a test; I trust you implicitly, Ollie! I know you would never cheat on me again! This is something I asked Sara to come do.

"I know you haven't even talked to her since she turned up not so dead a few weeks ago, because you're afraid I'll think you might be cheating on me again, but I also know you've missed her, just as someone you were close to. And I was talking to Sara the other day, and she mentioned how she was sad that you hadn't at least come said 'hi' to her. And after a little more prodding, she eventually admitted that she's missed you as well, in more ways than one. So I invited her to come over tonight, and join us."

Oliver was back to near speechlessness again, not that he'd ever really left it.

"You want— this— your sister— I cheated on you with—?"

"Can't cheat if I'm here too," replied Laurel cheekily, pecking him on the lips. "And yes, since you seem to be having a hard time getting it out, I want to have sex with you and my sister."

"And this really isn't a test?" questioned Oliver one more time, before he'd allow himself to believe this was really happening.

"No, Oliver, I promise it's not a test. This is for real. _I_ want to do this — I want _you_ to do this. You still care for her, and still like her. And she still likes you. So stop thinking, and come do us."

~ Present ~

Oliver was just wondering if he could somehow extract himself from the bed and let Laurel and Sara wake up together with him nowhere near, when both girls began to stir. Resigning himself to whatever was to come, Oliver sank back into the bed shutting his eyes tightly, wondering if smothering himself with a pillow would be the more pleasant way out.

But a few seconds later, Oliver felt two separate fingers, one from each side of him, begin tracing patterns lightly across his bare chest; tentatively opening his eyes, he found both girls grinning down at him predatorily. Continuing to run their fingertips over his chest, the two girls leaned towards each other, lips meeting. As they languidly kissed above him, he felt Laurel's hand drift downwards, towards parts of him that where now begging for attention.

Her hand reaching its destination, it wrapped itself around his cock, eliciting a soft moan from Oliver. At this sound, as Laurel started stroking him, Sara's previously gentle finger _tips_ turned into finger _nails_ , and not so lightly scrapped down his chest, across one of his nipples; the combination of which pulled several more moans from Oliver, much to the delight of the sisters above him.

Releasing him, Laurel threw back the sheets covering them, so his glory was on full display. Breaking the kiss with Sara, she reached across Oliver, pulling Sara's leg over him, so the younger girl was straddling Oliver's thighs.

Deciding he should take a more active role in the proceedings, Oliver reached up and palmed Sara's breasts, squeezing them lightly, before running his thumbs over the nipples. Mewling, Sara pushed out her chest into his hands, wordlessly begging for more.

Laurel, meanwhile, pullied her sister forward so that the younger girl's folds were resting over Oliver's hard shaft, running her thumb over Sara's clit a few times in the process. Sara quickly took over, sliding up and down Oliver's length, coating it in her juices, and causing Oliver to buck his hips up into her.

As Sara leaned down to kiss Oliver, her hips rising up off him slightly, Laurel positioned Oliver's cock at Sara's entrance, allowing Sara to slowly sink down onto it as she leaned back again.

But before Oliver could fully appreciate the view, Laurel swung her leg over Oliver's face, facing towards her sister, settling her core right over his mouth.

Oliver didn't need to be told twice, and quickly began lapping away at her center, his hands settling on her hips, holding her to him. Above him, he could hear the sounds of them kissing, along with his and Sara's skin slapping against each other as she rode him. And while he couldn't see or hear it, his mind had no problems providing him with an image of their hands running across each other's breasts.

As he felt himself beginning to tighten, he could tell from the noises Sara was making that she was close, and he could feel Laurel's walls fluttering around his tongue. He wasn't sure who fell first, but they were soon all coming apart around each other, shuttering their releases.

Once they had come down from their highs, the two girls rolled off, collapsing onto the bed next to him. The sound of labored breathing was the only thing that filled the air for a while, until Sara leaned up and kissed Oliver, tasting Laurel's juices in his mouth.

When she was satisfied she'd gotten all of it, she chirped out, "That was a fun way to start the morning," eliciting light chuckles from the other two.

At that moment, Oliver's stomach decided to make itself known after the combined exertions of the previous night and just a few minutes before, grumbling loudly.

"I think some breakfast is in order," laughed Laurel, forcing herself to sit up. Leaning across the bed she gave Sara another quick kiss. "And thanks again for joining us, Sara."

"Anytime, sis."


End file.
